


your eyes (her face)

by LeaLPotter



Series: Tumblr Prompts [5]
Category: Glee
Genre: Domestic, M/M, kurtbastian, married like whoa, otp: Porcelain and the Meerkat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 01:11:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4502067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeaLPotter/pseuds/LeaLPotter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Kurtbastian. Their daughter's first date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	your eyes (her face)

"Hi, babe,” greeted Sebastian tiredly, wrapping his arms around Kurt’s waist from behind and resting his chin on his husband’s shoulder. “Where’s Emmy?”

Kurt smiled and turned his head to press a soft kiss to the other man’s lips.

“Long day, huh?”

Sebastian yawned and nodded, chin digging almost painfully into his shoulder, but Kurt didn’t complain. There were worse things waiting for Sebastian that evening than Kurt would ever choose to punish him with.

“She’s getting ready,” he said airily, waiting for it to reach his husband’s weary brain.

“For what, dinner? I thought she’d gotten over primping for - wait, she did.” Sebastian’s tone grew clipped.

He turned Kurt around until they were facing each other fully and took in his husband’s playful smile and the wicked, wicked, wicked glint in his eyes.

“Kurt.”

“Bas?”

Sebastian breathed in deeply, his eyes hardening into that steely quality that always made Kurt shiver, remembering those few times he had gotten to watch his husband in court.

God, if he could shoe in a free hour before Emmanuelle came back from her date -

“Kurt, who exactly is she primping for?”

Kurt licked his lips and hooked his finger into Sebastian’s belt hoop, trying to pull him closer. Sebastian’s resistance was short-lived; he sighed in surrender and cupped Kurt’s cheek, pulling him in for a hungry kiss.

A dry cough made them break away and level almost identical glares at the very unimpressed teenager leaning against the doorway.

“God, you guys. Keep it PG, will ya?”

Sebastian rolled his eyes and leaned his forehead onto Kurt’s shoulder with a groan.

“I told you not to let her hang out at Finn’s so much, but no.” He fashioned his tone into a shrilly imitation of Kurt’s. “‘But Bas, he’s my brother, and you know Emmy loves to babysit for them, and it’s good for her to be around Kyle, and responsibility, and blah, blah, blah-

“Keep it up, Sebastian, and you’ll spend your night smartassing to our couch,” said Kurt sweetly, pushing him away and eliciting a muffled laugh from their daughter.

Sebastian winked at her and wrapped one arm around his husband’s shoulders, ducking to avoid Kurt’s batting hands and pressing a smacking kiss to the corner of the his mouth. Kurt turned to bite down on his lip harshly, before sauntering away, ignoring Sebastian’s spluttering over ‘domestic violence’ and ‘witnesses’ and ‘nail you to the mattress, we’ll see who’s the smartass then’.

“Em, honey, just let me look at you,” cooed Kurt, twirling her around. “Fabulous, baby, he’ll fall to his knees for you, I know he will.”

Emmanuelle giggled and twirled again on her own before smoothing down the front of her short dress.

Short? Miniscule.

“Don’t you think so, honey?” asked Kurt in that same honey-dripping, venom-laced tone he always used to get a rise out of Sebastian.

“Sure. Where’s the rest of it?” retorted Sebastian, getting only a bored eye-roll from his daughter and a hip-check from Kurt. “No, seriously. Where did it go?”

His daughter shared a look with Kurt and Sebastian was, as per usual, utterly struck by their similiarities. Even if she had gotten Rachel’s hair and built, those were Kurt’s fucking stunning eyes and his lovely awkward smile and permanently up-turned nose, that was Kurt’s face and his baby girl’s face, and she had on a slip of something and she was going out with some guy, and what if he was the kissing-on-a-first-date type, or the groping-over-the-clothes type, or the other type, oh God, what if he was like Sebastian, and now he really need to lie down, and puke a little in anxiety, an lock Emmanuelle up in the ivory-est fucking tower he could find in such short notice.

“You’re not going out,” he decided, nodding to himself in approval.

Kurt elbowed his ribs sharply and he sighed in defeat.

“Do we even get to meet the little punk?”

She rolled his eyes a third time and he kept down a biting comment about fresh repertoires.

“Punk, dad? Really. Anyway, I’m off.” She arched one eyebrow and he suddenly felt seventeen again. “And no, he’s not coming in. I’ll just miss out on that fabulous first-date experience, if you guys don’t mind.”

He minded a lot, but she was already kissing Kurt goodbye and letting him make a last good fuss over her hair and clothing before she waved goodbye at Sebastian and walked out the door.

Sebastian hated it when the kitchen was silent. He hated it when Emmy wasn’t skipping around Kurt in bunny slippers to steal cookie dough. He hated that the colorful alphabet magnets had been missing for so long. And he really hated his husband for looking so proud and damn happy that their baby was running somewhere to probably drink, and smoke, and get in trouble and kiss lots of boys.

“She’s sixteen,” he muttered.

“Oh, please. You lost your virginity at age twelve,” quipped Kurt, walking around him to set the oven. At Sebastian’s panicked look he sighed. “She’s not having sex tonight, Sebastian. We’ve sheltered her a little, but she’s got a good head on her shoulders and I’ve met Allen. He’s cutely head over heels for her, and just that shade of dorky to mellow out the jock-factor.” He tapped his bottom lip with his finger. “Reminds me a bit of Sam, now that I think about it.”

Oh, Kurt knew him well. Jealousy was just the thing to get Sebastian’s mind off of anything.

“Does he now,” he said slowly, pinning his husband against the counter with his body.

Kurt smirked up at him, the fucking tease.

“You know,” started Kurt, tracing circles over Sebastian’s collarbone with the tips of his fingers, “the roast will take about an hour still.”

“Hmm?” hummed Sebastian, nuzzling into his husband’s neck contentedly.

“Huh-huh,” assented Kurt, already unbuttoning both their shirts with his fantastically coordinated hands. “And Em won’t be back anytime soon, so…”

“You know, Hummel, I think I see your point,” he drawled, breathing in Kurt’s unmistakable scent with a pleased sigh.

This whole only-daughter-growing-out-of-her-footsie-pijamas-and-going-with-more-or-less-wholesome-boys-while-leaving-her-very-grateful-parents-unninterrupted-by-rude-gagging-noises-and-fake-coughs thing was turning out to be much better than Sebastian had foreseen.

“It’s actually Hummel-Smythe now, jerk,” Kurt retorted, pulling off Sebastian’s belt with an experienced swish that would have made a lesser man blush.

“Oh, baby, I love it when you talk dirty,” growled Sebastian as he dragged his husband away from the kitchen.

Unfortunately, they never made it all the way to the bedroom and eventually woke up to the acrid smell of burnt meat, the screech of the fire alarm and their daughter’s grumbling about never leaving them alone ever again, and ‘sex maniacs’, and ‘did you have to miss the couch and all the blankets in the living room, God’.


End file.
